1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compliance monitoring, and more particularly, to removing duplicate messages from a set of messages to be reviewed by a compliance monitoring product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organizations typically implement review procedures for reviewing electronic messages sent to and from employees of the organization. Such review procedures are performed in order to comply with regulations mandated by the federal government, particularly in the financial arena.
Sometimes, the set of electronic messages to be reviewed by an organization may include duplicate copies of a single message. For example, a set of emails to be reviewed by an organization may include duplicate copies of the same email, such as when a single email has multiple recipients. Having duplicate copies of an electronic message introduces several difficulties for an organization. These difficulties may include duplicate efforts in the review of electronic messages and an organization's failure to comply with federal regulations.
It is thus desirable to remove duplicate copies of electronic messages from a set of electronic messages to be reviewed by an organization.